Missions
Missions can be viewed and accepted from the missions board found within the missions menu. Various different missions are offered by different factions. Deep Space Expeditions (DSEs) are multi-part missions that can be found using a Probe Launcher. Bounty Missions = Difficulty: Hard = Bounty missions require you to destroy the described target in combat which could be a ship or a structure. Various factions issue bounty missions which are difficult missions due to the intrinsic nature of the targets being wanted. This compounds with the fact the target will often be in the midst of allies which will support in battle making bounty missions best suited for veteran players. Courier Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Courier missions involve delivering sensitive or important data from one structure to another. Since the data is stored on your ship's computer core, no hold space is required. This makes the mission ideal for new players or ships that are fast with little no hold space. Crafting Missions = Difficulty: Moderate = Crafting missions are issued by the Descendants and involve increasing their stock of weapons by crafting a specific port. The mission is classed as moderate difficulty not because you will be in danger, but because you will need to figure out the recipe to use to craft the specific port described. The ports once crafted can be sold at any Descendant trading structure for twice their RRP value. Deliver Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Deliver missions are player created missions that involve delivering a specific commodity to a specific structure. A price per Mg is awarded on delivery. The mission is best suited for miners that have ships with large holds. Escort Missions = Difficulty: Moderate = Escort missions involve escorting a ship and preventing it from being destroyed. The player must follow the ship wherever it goes for the duration of the mission. A reward 'pot' is increased for every minute you stick by the ship's side with the full amount being awarded when the mission is complete. If the ship is destroyed the pot is forfeited and you receive no reward. The mission can be tricky if the ship gets attacked by other factions. Hacking Missions = Difficulty: Moderate = Hacking modules can be accepted by captains that have hacking modules installed on their ship. A specific structure is listed and the captain must dock with the structure and attempt to hack a terminal. The mission is classed as moderate as hacking a terminal requires some thought and failure results in serve karma loss and banishment from the structure. Mining Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Mining missions involve mining a specific sector. For each mining tick you will receive an instant reward and the mission is therefore perfectly suited for all players, especially new players. Repair Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Repair missions can be completed by captains that own ships with the engineer perk. With energy and metal stowed onboard, the mission will require a specific structure to be repaired. Each repair tick grants a reward and the captain can repair for as long as their energy and metal supplies last or when the structure is fully repaired. Rescue Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Rescue missions involve tracking down a distress signal by traveling to different nearby sectors. You will be notified of how close or far the signal is, allowing you to pinpoint its origin. Upon finding the distress signal and rescuing the sender you will be receive the mission reward. The mission only requires a ship that can land and is well suited for novice players. Seek and Destroy = Difficulty: Hard = Seek and Destroy missions are rare missions that involve destroying a high value target. They are similar to bounty missions but will include a reason with some backstory and the target will be difficult to take down. Seek and destroy missions are best suited for veteran players and well equipped ships. Scan Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Scan missions are issued by TransGov and involve scanning any ships that are not owned by the government. Scanning a ship will detail its TransGov threat level, with a higher level resulting in a bigger reward. When the mission expires you will be rewarded based on the scans you have collected. For maximum return you should aim to scan as many ships as possible. The missions are classed as easy, but most ships don't enjoy being scanned, so digression is advised. Terraforming Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Terraforming missions require a ship with the terraforming perk to complete. The mission involves terraforming a sector to a specific type and usually has a high reward. Transfer Missions = Difficulty: Easy = Transfer missions require transferring commodities from one structure to another. Docking with the pick-up structure will load the cargo and docking with the drop-off structure will unload it and complete the mission. Sometimes a bonus is awarded for quick turnaround. The mission is suitable for all players.